Akatsuki Dan Salon
by sayhaitoadel
Summary: Akatsuki menderita! Rambut mereka butuh perawatan dan salah satu mereka mau perawatan! Dengan cemerlang, Tobi mengatakan pergi ke salon. Eh, seneng-seneng dulu, di akhir-akhir mereka nyesel banget. Why? My second fanfic! RnR please


Ya, FANFIC kedua Adel yang Adel buat. Meng-update nya dalam 1 HARI 2 FANFIC! Hebat, karena yaa…fanfic-ku di laptop menumpuk seperti – stop! Nanti kepanjangan. Yosha! Have nice day! One more, mind to RnR? No like? DON'T READ^^

**Akatsuki Ke Salon **

Di pagi yang cerah, tapi di goa yang menjijikan. Disana ada banyak macam binatang, ada ulet, uler, kalajengking, semut, kelalawar, lebah, ah semuanya disebutkan deh! *Di tendang akatsuki.

"Woy, rambut gue kok gatel-gatel ya?" Pein garuk-garukkin kepalanya pake kunai *gak bedarah cuy?

"Ada kutunya kali!" seru orang (pastilah!) yang kaga jelas gendernya. "Kutu kapret!"

"Kutu karpet kali. Woy, mustahil kale kutu karpet ke rambut Leader. Tapi bisa jadi, kan rambut leader jorok!" ceplos Kisame. *di shinra tensei Pein.

Mata Pein jadi berapi-api.

"Gak panas bos?" Konan cekikikan.

Pein pun merengut. "Terus gimana nihhh?"

"Kutu transparan!" seru Itachi dingin.

Pein menjambak rambut Itachi. Rambut Itachi pun menjadi keriput *apa hubungannya?

"Ke salon aja!" seru Tobi sambil memakan lolipopnya dengan rakus.

Pein menyorotkan matanya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apaan tu salon?"

"Yeee, leader kejam deh. Ketinggalan jaman. Cucok deh bo!" seru Sasori bergaya ala banci.

Benjolan di kepala Sasori pun muncul.

"Kepo-kepo-kepo!" ucap Tobi.

"Ihh, apaan sih?" seru Pein.

"Itu loh, buat ngerapiin rambut, nyuci rambut, meni-pedi. Nah, Tobi udah jelaskan secara detol kan?" teriak Tobi.

Semua orang cengo. Detol? Sabun mandi yang sangaaaattt mahal, lebih mahal dari harga markas akatsuki (ceilah, orang Cuma goa!)

"DETAIL, TOBIIII!" ceramah pendek para anggota akatsuki.

Tobi dengan asyiknya lari-lari. "Tobi gak kepo! Tobi gak kepo!"

"Yaudah, kita mau kemana nih salonnya?" tanya Zetsu. "Eh, gue gimana? Gue ada dua badan!"

"DL, derita loo!" seru Deidara menyenggol Zetsu.

"Eh, ke Konoha Salon aja! Gimana? Se tujuh?" gaul Pein.

"SE TUJUH, BOS!" koor anggota akatsuki kecuali Tobi yang masih bilang Tobi ga kepo Tobi gak kepo -_-

"Yaudah, pake apa nih? Masa jalan kaki? Busyet dah!" ucap Kakuzu yang pelit.

"Terus gimana, PELIITTT?!"

"Naik mobil mercy atau gak BMW aja," Kakuzu seenaknya mengambil kipas, lalu mengibarkan kipasnya.

Pein menjitak Kakuzu. "Lo aja kaga mau beliin akatsuki meja, apalagi mobil?! Huuuhh!"

"Tobi kan anak baik, kenapa kita kaga naik perahu aja? Capek, kepanasan, dan gak ada makanan. Enak kan fasilitasnya?" usul Tobi bego.

"Oh, bener juga ya," para akatsuki pun membenarkan kata Tobi dan ikut-ikutan bego. Mereka pun menarik perahu dengan "MINUS FASILITAS" yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang tidak bisa dibilang kayu (loh, trus apaan dong?)

Setelah itu, mereka mencari-cari sungai. "Kok kaga ada?" protes Pein.

"Gue juga kaga tau," cuek Konan. Mereka mencari-cari ampe "tersesat" di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, maaf, author salah, mereka tersesat di IWAGAKURE. Bagaimana nasibnya? Huhu

Akhirnya, rombongan haji (replay) rombongan akatsuki pun datang kesalon bernama Konoha Salon. Pein membuka dan bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang cewek yang baik, Sakura.

"Ya, dicuci dulu ya rambutnya," ucap Sakura.

Pein pun ke tempat cucian baju (salah) tempat cucian piring (apalagi!) tempat cucian rambut. Begitu juga dengan Konan dan Itachi. "Mas-mas, jangan dikasih narkoba ya!" ucap Itachi memperingati Sai yang sedang mencuci rambutnya.

"Mas dingin!"

"Mbak, geli!"

"Rambut gue sakit!"

"UDAH DIEM LO PADAAAAAAA!" tereak Sakura bukan pake toa lagi, pake terompet dunia.

Setelah selesai, kita akan melihat satu per satu kejadian dari personel band Akatsuki. Salah. Personel grup Akatsuki yang cucok deh. *digotong Akatsuki, di lempar ke Danau Toba

Pein (Potong)

Pein yang sudah dicuci pun duduk, mematuhi perintah yang mencuci rambutnya, yaitu Ino. "Mas, mau dibentuk apa?" tanya Ino.

"Skin head," jawab Pein polos.

Ino melotot. "Kayaknya biasa aja deh mas," Ino senyum-senyum.

"Terus kalo udah tau ngapain tanya?" Pein itu ngeselin juga ya?

Ino langsung memotong rambutnya, eh, tapi Pein ngaduh-ngaduh kesakitan. "AAAA,,, RAMBUT GUE DI POTTOOONGGG! KASIAN BANGEET, JANGAN MBAK. ADUH ADUH KASIAAAN, DIA BISA MATI!"

"BAKA!" tereak Sakura nyeret Pein dan di tendang. Aduh malangnya sekali.

Konan (meni-pedi).

"Mbak, kukunya mau diberi vitamin X atau Z?" tanya Yagura.

Konan berpikir. "Gue aja belom tau vitamin X atau Z itu apa. Ah, gue tau! Alpabet kan?"

Yagura langsung menatap dengan muka Medusa-nya. "X itu biar makin berkilau. Z itu biar makin butek. Mau yang mana?"

"Z aja! Biar makin butek," ucap Konan tersenyum. Yagura tersedak.

_Ni cewek normal kaga sih,_ judes Yagura.

Konan yang mengetahui pikiran Yagura, juga ikut-ikutan kesel. _Kalau udah tau tuh vitamin kaga normal, yaudah kaga usah dijual!_

Yagura seperti mengetahui pikiran Konan, langsung menatap Konan dengan tatapan Gorgon

"Eh, X aja deh!" ucap Konan.

"Eum, Z!"

Yagura dengan santai memasang vitamin Z.

"X aja!"

Yagura menatap Konan kesal.

"Z!"

"X aja deh!"

"Eh, X ga jadi! Z!"

"ELO MAU YANG MANA SIHHH!" tereak Yagura ampe telinga pada tuli.

"Yang mana aja boleh yang penting oke. Cucok deh boo!" Konan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

JTAK! PLANTING! TONG! TANG! BUMS! DUAAARRR!

Konan pun dilempar ke Patung Pancoran. Jubah Konan pun nyangkut, duh DL deh.

Itachi (anti kriput)

"Mas, tolong jangan di aktivkan jaringannya ya," ucap Shizune kepada Itachi.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. (Author : woy, kalo lo masih mengerutkan kening lo sendiri, lo kayak kake-kake loh! Beneran, ciyus deh! Itachi : yayaya!). "Jaringan? Maksud lo?"

"Ituloh" Shizune mencolok-colok mata Itachi.

Itachi menjambak rambut Shizune. "Sharingan, Baka!"

"Mau diapain mas?" tanya Shizune.

"Mau dioles krim anti kriput-nya ya!" pinta Itachi.

Shizune mengangguk. "Pake maskernya dulu ya mas, biar mukanya pas di oles krim nya tetap segar. Nih. Shizune mau ngambil peralatannya ya. Tunggu tiga puluh menit." Shizune pun pergi.

Itachi hanya bisa ditutup mata dengan timun dan masker ijo aneh. Ia pun menunggu. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memanggilnya.

"Mas, dibuka ya maskernya. Tapi tutup mata, gak boleh liat. Nanti terjadi kebutaan," ucap seseorang perempuan yang ditebak pasti Shizune.

"Loh, bukannya setengah jem?" tanya Itachi.

"Tadi saya salah," jawab Shizune.

Terpaksa Itachi menutup matanya.

"Nah, saya oles ya. Selesai!"

Itachi membuka matanya, langsung tersedak melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Dan ketika melihat di kaca….

"HUWAAAA…MUKA GUE TAMBAH KRIPUTNYA! AA, GUE KAYAK KAKE-KAKEEE! AA, DASAR LO DEIDARA!" Itachi mengaktivkan mangekyou sharingan nya.

Shizune pun datang, melihat muka Itachi langsung pingsan. JBLEK!

"HUWAAAHHHH! KALIAN NGAPAIN SIHHH? GRRR! KALIAN JUGA BAKA TERNYATA!" Sakura menendang Deidara dan Itachi ke ujung bojong.

Yang sangat memprihatinkan adalah, Deidara tidak bisa memotong gunting poninya yang terlalu panjang. Dan gunting di akatsuki udah peyot dan ga tajem, Cuma gara-gara kakuzu pelit aja tuh!

Sasori (ala Barbie)

"Mas, rambutnya mau di potong? Di creambath? Atau diapain?" tanya laki-laki dengan wajah kalem yang putih. Sai namanya.

"Selain rambut ada gak? Muka gitu!" sewot Sasori.

Sai mengangguk. "Mukanya mau diapain? Dilempar mentega?"

"Eh, jangan. Kemahalan (saking mereka nginep di goa, Cuma dilempar mentega aja kemahalan. Aduhai^^). Dibentukkin Barbie aja yaa?" ucap Sasori. "Mukanya jadi Barbie, rambutnya panjang. Trus pake gaun princess. CEPETAN!"

Sai langsung mengoleskan krim-krim aneh dan menarik rambut Sasori (alasannya biar panjang). Sai pun memberikan gaun Barbie yang bertema BARBIE Rapunzel. Bedanya, Cuma rambut Sasori yang merah.

"Ya ampun, gue keren banget. Cantiknya aduhai! Awh!" ucap Sasori bencong. "Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya. Cinta satu malam rohku melayang," Sasori nyanyi-nyanyi dengan ala kadarnya fasilitas mulut bebeknya itu yang dilapisi lipstick merah.

"Gak gak gak kuat gak gak gak kuat aku gak kuat ama salon salon," Sasori nyanyi-nyanyi.

JEDAAAKKK!

Ditampar Sakura dengan tatapan Medusa-nya, bukan Medusa lagi! GORGON! Pipi Sasori yang gembul jadi ceking.

"GAK ADA BENCONG DAN BANCI DI SALON INI! CEPET LO KELUAR!" tereak Sakura sambil nyeret Sasori ke tong sampah.

So, yabaiklah. Para member Akatsuki sudah kehilangan jatah memotong rambutnya. Disebabkan kekonyolan beberapa member, semua jadi kena.

*PENTING! BACA! KALO BACA, JANTUNGAN* TUING! DASH! BUM! TAK! DUAARRR! *Emangnya baca apaan?

Ya, jadi memaklumi Akatsuki dengan rambut super-gatal seperti gitar yang senarnya banyak semutnya *GUBRAK*

"Hadaaahhh, gara2 elu sih Tobi nyuruh kita ke salon!" seru Hidan yang sedari tadi diam karena dia memikirkan bagaimana cara rambutnya diwarnain jadi item. "Gue kaga bisa ngewarnain dong! Sabar-sabar, Jashin."

"Opo to? Ane mah anak bae. Ente kale yang jahat. Kenapa kudu abdi nu disalahin, te'h?" tanya Tobi dengan bahasa Jawa, Betawi, dan Sunda.

"Udah udah! Kaga ada salah-salahan! Letes to house, eplybadeh!" ucap Kakuzu. "Ayam masih haves mani! Yu now mani raig?"

"Kaga jelas!"

"Apa kata lu?"

"DIEEEMMM!" teriak Konan sambil mengeluarkan jurus kertas membungkus para TKI yang sudah mengkorupsi #JITAAAKKK!

Pein : Eh, kok Akatsuki dibawa-bawa sih? Mahal cuy!

Author : Mahal apaan? Orang cuma kayak gitu doang, pake bayar-bayar segala.

Kakuzu : *tatapan membunuh* sini bayar!

Author : *mundur*

Deidara : eits! Bayar dulu, sista!

Keringat Author

berceceran.

Konan : aku sudah siapkan jutsunya!

*semua anggota aktsuki bertampang horror*

Tanpa disangka…

Author…

Berkata…

Author : KUNTILANAAAAKKK! POCOOONGG! TUYUUUULL!

Anggota Akatsuki : KYAAAAAA! KAA-SAAN! TOU-SAANNN *kabur ngibrit*

Author : ?

Thanks bagi yang udah RnR atas kekonyolan Akatsuki kali ini :") Yang ternyata ada satu fakta, Akatsuki takut ma hantu *ditendang Akatsuki*. Oh ya, happy galau'ers Akatsuki bagi yang gak kedapetan motong poni, ngecat rambut, creambath rambut, de-el-el. Wakaakak...nice daaayyy^^ O yeah, mind to RnR? *puppy eyes* *kitten eyes* *pein eyes* Author : kaga terima Pein Eyes. Pein : T_T


End file.
